Sacreia
Background Sacreia is the deuteragonist of the series, and like Ryu, is bound to a fate she cannot escape. She is a half red dragon, half high elf hybrid, and with it comes the natural affinity to fire. Upon being born, she and her mother were exiled from her birthplace, the Ekeldrin(Wood Elf) village of Siraset within the Ene'Shal Highlands. She was raised for the first twelve years her life in the human village of Tyral, in the western edge of the Ene'Shal Lowlands, where she and her mother were forced to live within an old tool shed on the outskirts of the village. She was subjected to physical and verbal abuse the entirety of her stay there, further adding to her disdain of humanity. Her first friend was a human girl named Lisandre Hrigora, to which she was wary of at first, considering her first interaction with other human children became far more violent than she had wanted, with her being berated and stoned before having to return to her shed. She forms a sisterly bond with Lisandre, until the girl's disappearance several years later, leaving her to believe that she was a figment of Sacreia's imagination created due to her feeling of loneliness. Nobody remembered her friend, which only increased this feeling. At the age of 12, her mother takes her own life in an attempt at forcing Sacreia to flee, unknowingly causing her Dragon Soul to awaken at the trauma. With the guidance of Nelai, her Dragon Soul, Sacreia manages to flee from Tyral, to the western continent of Lu'Dran where she eventually meets her fated partner, Ryu. Their meeting begins with a fight, as she believes all humankind cannot be trusted, and eventually befriends him. They spend every day for the next seven years together, and she develops feelings for him to which she finally confesses on the last day they see the other before her own personal journey begins. They were not reciprocated, as Ryu had not know what he had felt, but promised he would one day return to her at the place of their first meeting. She waits four years in the same place before feeling as if he had forgotten her, this spurring her on to take a journey of her own, one of self discovery which would lead to the hunt of her father, Aldrin Ratheran, the Red Wyrmlord. At the end of her journey, she battles Ryu and is killed in action, later to be resurrected by Seraiya and loses her memory shortly after. Appearance Sacreia stands at 5'10, with an athletic build, long blood colored hair that reaches as far back as her knees. Her hair is fashioned to cover the scar over her left eye, at first to make sure Ryu never learned of it out of fear of him asking about how she obtained it. It has since merely become something she grew used to. Despite her build, she has large breasts, something she seems proud of. She is fair skinned, and like all Visadrin(High elves) possesses almond shaped eyes, with hers being the color of blood that glow intensely in dim light. She has a near emotionless demeanor, and is noted by Ryu that she has sad eyes. She dons an exoskeleton, like all half dragons, hers in particular meant for speed and causing as much damage as possible with her claws. The exoskeleton possesses red hot glowing claw tipped fingers and toes, which heat up the air around it; she can cauterize slash wounds inflicted by her claws. Long twisted horn like protrusions jut from her elbow, forearm, and knees, like her finger tips they glow the same as molten metal. The ventral plate scales upon her torso are thinner, indicating that while she possesses the near impervious defense that half dragon exoskeletons possess, weapons made of draconite will still inflict damage upon her easier. Personality Sacreia is untrusting of others, especially humans. However, those that manage to gain her trust and affection she has a habit of clinging to. She is the type of person who would do anything for those she cares for, and is selfless in that regard, often leading to her being devastated once something happens to them. Though she later learns that even someone you consider close can betray you, and the words of her mother come to mind: "What is friendship, but an inevitable betrayal?" She is shy when it comes to expressing heartfelt feelings, such as love. Trivia * The book(s) and its plot(s) were changed in order to accommodate her inclusion. * She and Seraiya look nearly completely identical, including the build of their bodies. * She loves cats. * Sacreia has complete disdain for slavery, and actively murders anyone involved with the capture and selling of nonhumans. * She was the first character to have a detailed background that was incorporated into several chapters, and by far the longest of any. * She was inspired by the character Kaede/Lucy from Elfen Lied * She is sadistic by nature, a trait all Red Dragons possess, and takes great pleasure in the suffering of her victims. Gallery Category:Characters